Abyo
Abyo is one of the main characters in the Pucca series. Abyo is a very outgoing, competitive, stubborn, energetic, and excitable 13 years old in season 1. He's Garu's best friend, (despite how annoying he is to Garu) and he's also good friends with Pucca and Ching. A practitioner of Kung Fu, Abyo uses nunchucks as weapons. Abyo Abyo's signature move is a running gag in the series: he yells "Hi-Ya!"(sometimes after jumping), and rips off his shirt at least once in almost every episode (some examples in which he didn't rip his shirt off are episodes Unfortunate Cookies and He Loves Me Not). If he can't rip his shirt off, he settles for whatever else he happens to be wearing, resulting in him severely embarrassing himself in public. His physical appearance is an homage to martial arts icon Bruce Lee, but unlike the late martial artist, Abyo's personality is very headstrong and impulsSive and it is with this kind of attitude that he is often left with the shorter end of the stick. It is revealed in A Better Boyfriend that he is allergic to mustard, which causes his head to grow big, turn red, swell and maybe even explode. Abyo is the son of Bruce, the police chief of Sooga Village. He trains under Chang at the Turtle Training Hall with Garu, Ching, and Ssoso. In Fab Abyo, Abyo is transformed by Starla, Mister Zoom, and P.J. into a handsome boy and the chosen. In episode Misplaced Face, he literally loses his face after showing off (throughout the series he is shown to be a bit of a show-off) and then embarrassing himself. In the end, Abyo appeared to return Ching's love when he and Ching kissed. There also has been instances where Abyo seems to return Ching's feelings. Such as in Misplaced Face when he willingly kisses Ching. Another instance when is in Fab Abyo, he seems to be heading towards the Ching doll. In Soap Opera, when Dada steals Ching's attention, Abyo tries to win it back. On Thin Ice, he blushes when Ching complaments him. However, he also is impressed by her martial art skills. He is never as reluctent as Garu to recieve her affections. In fact, on some occations he seems to enjoy them. He also seems protective of her, like in Chicken Spots , when Abyo notices Ching being chased by the cloud of disease, and attempts to help her (by ripping off his shirt, as per usual), before being overcome by the spots himself. He also hangs out with her quite often, and they usually plan stuff together, such as He loves Me Not. It's reasonable to assume that he has feelings for Ching, just no interest in anything exclusive. Character variations * AB2O: Parody of C3PO * Abyo the shirtless avenger * Greek * Octopus * Fishermen * Beach * Abyo the Fireman * Abyo Girl: this is from when he was in Pucca's band in "The Band Played Rong" * Ice Abyo * Indian Abyo * Fab abyo * Abyo rabbit * Abyo actor * Abyo, the secret agent: James Bond parody * Abyo Rugby player * Abyo happy ninja * Abyo Tobe costume * Abyo old and baby * Super Sooga ranger pink * Sailor * Farmer * Classic Abyo: Parody of Popeye Appearance Abyo is a guy who wants more attention from girls. He wears a black jacket that rips when he says "Hi-Ya!" In some episodes, he makes a cute puppy face to make his father leave him without doing anything. Relationship *Ching: Ching has a crush on Abyo though he doesn't seem to take notice of it and will do anything to win his heart. *Garu: Garu is Abyo's best friend. They are both ninjas and like to have sparring matches. *Officer Bruce: Bruce is Abyo's dad. Trivia *Abyo was created in May 2003 *He is based on the legendary Kung Fu fighter Bruce Lee. Abilities Abyo uses martial skills like Kung Fu and often uses weapons that always end up breaking. Gallery Rong15.JPG|Girl in "And the Band Played Rong Abyo.gif 0.jpg|Abyo in fab abyo Abyo-pucca-672950_354_395.jpg Pucca y garu tobe abyo ching fotos imagenes amor love 4032.jpg Ful3.JPG 0g.jpg 6308829.df0e1afd.560.jpg Abyop.jpg abyo0.jpg abyo1j.jpg Abyo/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Ninjas Category:Protagonists